Un retour fêté comme il se doit
by Enjoy
Summary: OS - "Il avait décidé de lui préparer une surprise comme elle n'en avait jamais eu de sa vie."


**Titre** : Un retour fêté comme il se doit.

**Auteur** : Enjoy  
**  
Situation au niveau de la série** : Peut-être vers la saison 4, qu'importe ?

**Spoilers** : Aucun.

Have fun !

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Une longue et dure semaine. Elle lui avait manqué en quelques sortes, il devait bien l'admettre et il n'aurait pas supporté de la savoir absente une journée de plus. Son retour était prévu dans maintenant moins d'une heure et il voulait que tout soit près pour son arrivée. Car lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle rentrerait 24h plus tôt que prévu, il avait décidé de lui préparer une surprise comme elle n'en avait jamais eu de sa vie.

Il voulait qu'elle rentre et ce au plus vite : il était tellement excité de voir sa réaction. Il s'était surpassé pour l'occasion et ne se serait jamais cru capable d'offrir cela à une femme. Il avait tout fait dans les règles de l'art, ayant tout minutieusement calculé. Il le savait, elle allait aimer, mais à quel point ? Ça, il n'en savait rien.

Il ne tenait plus en place et attendait avec impatience le retour de Cuddy. Wilson était là lui aussi et semblait septique quant aux agissements de son ami.

_ House, tu es sûr ...

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, ça va aller. Maman va être contente quand elle va arriver.

Le bipper de House sonna. Un de ses larbins venait d'apercevoir Cuddy se diriger à pas de course vers l'hôpital, probablement pressée de voir quels dégâts son diagnosticien avait causé dans son établissement.

Elle entra et s'avança dans le hall. Elle ne tarda pas à se retrouver nez à nez avec celui qui allait sans doutes se retrouver avec encore un ou deux procès sur le dos.

_ House, j'espère que ...

_ Oui m'man j'ai été sage pendant ton absence !

Un sourire narquois vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du médecin, ce qui n'aida pas Cuddy à se rassurer. Il lui tendit soudainement un café. Elle le regarda, désorientée : décidément, quelque chose clochait. Que pouvait-il bien lui cacher ? Probablement une mauvaise surprise. Mais que pouvait-il bien manigancer ?

_ Mais arrêtez de me regarder avec cet air de sorcière ! Tenez au fait, vous m'avez manquée !

_ Je ...

_ Ce n'était pas à vous que je parlais, mais à votre poitrine qui semble décidément trop à l'étroit dans ce décolleté. Je peux vous en débarrasser si vous le souhaitez.

_ J'avais le souvenir que vous étiez moins con. Vous avez encore régressé en l'espace de même pas une semaine.

_ J'avais le souvenir que votre énorme postérieur prenait moins de place dans vos jupes la semaine dernière. Vous avez encore grossi, il faut arrêter les sucreries ou vous ne passerez bientôt plus par la porte de votre bureau.

_ Tant que je peux encore passer par la porte du votre pour vous réprimander, cela ne me pose aucun problème.

_ L'entrée est surement plus étroite. Même en poussant vous ne passerez jamais ! Vous pourrez toujours hurler à travers la vitre, j'en profiterai pour écouter un peu de musique.

_ Vous aurez alors deux heures de consultation à faire en plus, mais vous n'êtes plus à ça près.

_ Deux heures que je ne ferai jamais, comme toutes celles que vous me donnez en plus ... Vrai que je ne suis plus à ça près.

_ Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir. Bon alors, combien de personnes à vos trousses pour cette semaine ?

_ Aucune voyons. Ce n'est pas mon genre, vous me connaissez.

_ Justement. Je crois que je vais faire le tour de l'hôpital pour vérifier ce que vous me dites là.

Elle se dirigea vers les infirmières qui tenaient l'accueil de l'hôpital. Elle les questionna, leur demandant ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Rien à signaler. Elle n'était cependant pas tranquille : ce n'était pas l'endroit stratégique qu'aurait choisi House pour causer quelques problèmes. Elle continua son inspection en se dirigeant vers les consultations. Une des infirmières la salua presque immédiatement.

_ Bonjour Dr Cuddy, votre séminaire s'est bien passé ?

_ Oui merci. Dites moi, avez-vous eu des problèmes avec le Dr House durant mon absence ?

_ Non aucun, il a même fait toutes ses heures de consultation sans dire quoique ce soit. Nous étions toutes étonnées, mais nous l'avons laissé faire. C'est si rare de le voir ici.

Elle resta bouche bée et ne sut même pas quoi répondre. Elle partit sans rien rajouter et se dirigea désormais vers le bureau du diagnosticien. Foreman était assis à la table de différentiel et sirotait tranquillement un café. Elle entra et s'arrêta net après avoir refermé la porte.

_ Un problème Dr Cuddy ?

_ Que se passe t-il avec le Dr House ?

_ Rien à ma connaissance. Au contraire, tout s'est parfaitement bien passé durant cette semaine, il n'y a eu aucun dérapage. Nous avons eu un cas que House a traité en ne brisant aucune règle d'éthique, en respectant les souhaits du patient et en ne nous maltraitant presque pas.

_ Et vous trouvez ça normal ?

_ Non, mais ce n'est pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre. Profitez en vous aussi.

_ Non non ... Il y a forcément une faille quelque part ...

Elle partit sans laisser le temps à Foreman de lui répondre. Elle partait maintenant en direction du bureau de Wilson. Elle frappa sans entrer.

_ Vous ? Entrer sans frapper ? Vite, mon crucifix. House, sors de ce corps !

_ Justement, en parlant de lui. Il y a un problème.

_ De quel genre ?

_ Tout va bien, personne ne lui reproche quoique ce soit, il a été "sage" pendant TOUTE la semaine. Vous admettrez que ce n'est pas normal.

Il eut un léger temps d'arrêt.

_ Wilson ?

_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autorité à braver, il aura peut-être préféré attendre votre retour.

_ C'est une possibilité, mais j'ai réellement du mal à y croire ...

_ Arrêtez de vous prendre la tête, profitez simplement.

_ Je ne profiterai pas tant que je n'aurais pas découvert ce qu'il se passe.

Elle partit une nouvelle fois sans laisser le temps de répondre et se rendit directement aux urgences pour aller voir Cameron. Elle était avec un patient mais Cuddy s'avança vers elle et prit la parole en première.

_ Avez-vous vu le Dr House depuis mon départ ?

_ Hum oui une fois. Il est gentillement venu me demander un avis pour son patient. Je lui ai dit ce que j'en pensais et il est parti en me remerciant.

_ Et ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça de le voir agir comme ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, il était peut-être de bonne humeur ...

_ J'ai de plus en plus de mal à croire en cette piste. C'est trop ... parfait.

_ Vous êtes tellement habituée à avoir des problèmes avec lui que lorsqu'il n'y en a pas, c'est qu'il prépare forcément un mauvais coup. Vous n'exagérez pas un peu ?

_ Peut-être.

Elle tourna les talons et quitta les urgences. Elle fit tout le tour du reste de l'hôpital mais ... rien. Personne, mais vraiment personne n'avait eu d'altercation avec House. Elle lâche un soupir et décompressa : c'était trop beau pour être vrai, et pourtant cela semblait l'être. Elle devait bien s'avouer qu'il s'était comporté comme un ... vrai médecin. Elle retourna dans le hall où House était accoudé en train de manger tranquillement une sucette.

_ Fin de l'inspection ? Madame est satisfaite ?

_ Euh ... Et bien oui ... J'aurai presque envie de vous féliciter.

_ Et j'aurai aussi le droit à une récompense ?

_ Je vous dispense d'une semaine de consultation.

_ Oua, trop d'honneur.

Elle laissa échapper un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers son bureau. House quant à lui prit sa canne et partit doucement en direction de l'ascenseur.

Cuddy poussa alors un cri strident qui mis en alerte tous ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité de son bureau. Tout le monde se pressa pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Tout le monde sauf House qui avait accéléré le pas et qui s'acharnait désormais sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Il monta enfin dedans, et une fois arrivé en haut, se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson. Il ouvrit et referma violemment la porte. Wilson qui était dans sa paperasse releva brièvement la tête pour constater sans être étonné que c'était bien House qui venait d'entrer sans prévenir dans son bureau.

_ Je pense qu'elle va vraiment aimer ma surprise ...

_ Dis m'en plus. Tu as mis quoi comme cadeau exactement dans son bureau ?

_ Hum ... J'ai refais la décoration ...

_ Continue.

_ Ben en fait je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle va préférer dans tout ce que j'ai fait ...

_ Mais encore ?

_ Ben entre l'énorme cul en plein milieu de son bureau réalisé par un petit taggeur que j'ai payé et les affiches porno que j'ai collé un peu partout à travers la pièce ...

_ Non tu n'as quand même pas osé faire ça ?

_ J'ai même fait un peu de peinture dans ses petites toilettes privées.

_ Ouaw. Tu es vraiment très mal.

_ Je t'ai parlé de cette ensemble que je suis parti chercher chez elle et que j'ai cloué sur le côté intérieur de la porte de son bureau ?

_ STOP ! C'est bon j'ai compris.

_ Il est également probable que ces tiroirs soient quelque peu dérangés ...

_ STOP j'ai dit, j'ai saisi. C'est pour ça que tu as eu un comportement exemplaire cette semaine. Tu savais qu'elle allait chercher à travers tout l'hôpital quand tu lui aurais dit que tout s'était bien passé. Tu savais aussi qu'elle n'aurait jamais idée d'aller vérifier dans son bureau et qu'elle viendrait forcément te voir avant d'y aller, mais que lorsqu'elle y rentrerait, ça ferait l'effet d'une bombe à retardement sur toi.

_ Ingénieux n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a même dispensé d'une semaine de consultation mais bizarrement, je pense qu'elle va très vite me retirer ce cadeau ...

_ Je serai toi je trouverai une cachette et je n'en sortirai pas avant au moins un mois, voire plus.

_ Tu penses que le petit mot de bienvenue que je lui ai laissé sur son bureau ne va pas la calmer un peu ?

_ Tu veux dire si elle ne l'a pas réduit en confettis en voyant qui l'avait écrit ?

_ Vu comme ça ...

_ Je pense ...

Il porta son regard vers la vitre de son bureau et put apercevoir Cuddy au loin qui semblait foncer dans sa direction.

_ Si j'étais toi, je la trouverai maintenant et rapidement cette cachette.

_ Quoi ? Mégère en colère en approche ?

_ On dirait bien.

House sortit vite par la porte de derrière et se cacha du mieux qu'il put. Quelques secondes après, Cuddy entrait comme une furie dans le bureau de Wilson.

_ Où est House ?

_ Ah, vous êtes rentrée ?

_ Non vous voyez bien, je suis encore là bas. OU EST HOUSE ?

_ Euh ... Pourquoi ?

_ Vous allez me faire croire qu'il n'est pas venu vous voir pour vous faire part de son plan diabolique ?

_ Et bien ... non.

_ Vous me ferez 5 heures de consultations.

_ Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_ Pour cause de mensonge. Et vous direz à House que je le cherche même si je pense qu'il doit déjà le savoir. Je ne lui demanderai pas de venir me voir puisque je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Mais vous lui direz également que j'espère qu'il s'est trouvé une bonne cachette avec tout le nécessaire de survie.

Elle sortit sans rajouter quoique cela soit.

Cinq minutes après son départ, House daigna enfin sortir de son abri.

_ L'orage est passé. Alors c'était comment ?

_ Foudroyant. Mais je pense que pour toi ça va plutôt être mortel.

Cuddy entra soudainement dans le bureau, si bien que House n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Elle s'avança, lança un coup de genou bien placé et lâcha en regardant House se plier en deux.

_ Puisque vous semblez aimer peindre, j'ai deux pots qui n'attendent que vous pour vous occuper de mes mûrs. Et ça sera une heure de consultation de gagner pour vous chaque fois que votre regard se posera sur mon décolleté ou sur ce postérieur que vous aimez tant, en plus de celles que j'avais déjà prévu de vous rajouter. Autant vous dire que les prochaines heures vont être longues et pénibles et croyez bien que vous n'avez pas finis d'entendre parler de moi. Inutile de vous dire que je vous attends dans mon bureau rapidement.

Et elle repartit aussi vite que la première fois.

_ Mortel disais-tu ? Je crois que tu avais dit vrai, j'ai même franchi la porte des enfers.

House ramassa sa canne qu'il avait lâché dans la précipitation et sortit.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Wilson : décidément, il ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Voici une nouvelle idée qui m'a traversée le tête, à vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

J'écrirai prochainement la suite des 7 péchés capitaux, juré ! Je me suis promis de finir cette fiction avant la fin des vacances et je m'y tiendrai ;).


End file.
